Asuka's Diary
by Black5Belt
Summary: After training one day, Hwoarang finds Asuka's diary and...you've guessed it. He read it, totally invading her privacy. Hwoarang/Asuka, mostly...


Hey people! My latest (until the next one) story! It's only one chapter (finally, huh?) long. BTW, those of you who wrote a story similar to this, I promise- I am NOT copying y'all and if you feel offended, just say so :D  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken or its characters. You already know that...:l

**Summary:**Hwoarang finds Asuka's diary and decides to read a few pages. Or most of it...He sees that she reflects on almost everybody and maybe finds a little secret about him. Hwoarang/Asuka implied Xiaoyu/Jin...until the end. ENJOY!

* * *

Asuka's Diary

"Next two," Heihachi called. The whole crew was at the beach enjoying a nice day for training. The sun was up at its highest point, but was surrounded and blocked by puffy white and gray clouds making it a nice windy, cloudy day. They had already gone through about twenty, or even more, matches that day, but maybe a few more wouldn't hurt. "Jin...and Xiaoyu." he sounded ever so calm.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu was caught off guard. She hadn't gone against Jin that day yet, but she wasn't planning on either. Asuka pushed her into the circle of people along with Jin. Feeling a bit wierd, she went into her fighting position and stepped back a few steps.

"GO!" the old man yelled and the two started their battle. It was...pretty straight-forward. They used basic kicks and punches, and dodged them each carefully. It kept going like this when Bryan yelled out of nowhere,

"Come on! We wanna see some real action!" soon enough, everyone was screaming and cheering for their two favorite teens. Xiaoyu decided she would do what they asked for to shut them up.

"Sorry..." she gently smiled and followed it up with her famous spin jump-kick knocking Jin down to the floor. Gracefully landing the kick, she looked over to her opponent (for the moment) and then heard more yelling.

"What are you waiting for?! Fight him on the floor!" yelled Marduk. After all, that was his fighting style. She glanced at the yelling fighter and back at Jin. And with that, she flipped over and nearly kicked him when he grabbed her foot and dragged her down as well. After moments of rolling around trying to get a submission out of eachother, Jin eventually ended up on top of her in top mount position.

Xiaoyu struggled underneath him. Unfortunately, he was taller, heavier and stronger than her so she started punching uncontrollably.

"What the heck?" Jin asked blocking almost every hit. Eventually, she hit him where no guy wants to get hit. "AW!" they both paused and the crowd burst into laughter. After the pain subsided, he took this as an advantage and grabbed her hands, pinning them down just above her head.

Silence. And an awkward one at that.

The quietness that filled the air was broken when Hwoarang whistled. Yes, the freaky one guys do when they see something like that. That whistle was followed with a _'Flash!' _

"Kazyua!" Heihachi scolded him.

"What? It was...as the Americans say, a Kodak moment..." he slowly put the disposable camera in his back pocket and backed away-with arms up in defense. His father shook his head.

"Okay, that's it! We've had enough matches for today!" And with that announcement, everybody left as if there was just a freak-show that just ended. Xiaoyu weakly smiled and Jin let go for both of them to get up.

Hwoarang, as usual, was the last one to leave. Just as he was about to walk out of the beach, he noticed a small light blue backpack. Knowing it was Asuka's, he turned around to see she already left. Along with the others.

**"Raid it! See what kind of personal stuff is in it!"**Hwoarang heard an annoying, familiar voice.

**"No don't! She'll never trust you again if she finds out!"**a similar, yet softer voice spoke up. It took him a few minutes before he realized it was his concience. Good and bad.

_"Hey, chill. I was gonna give it back..." _he thought to himself. _"Tomorrow...or next time I see her."_

**"Good boy." **the second voice said again.

**"He's not a dog..."**the first voice answered back. **"Come on Hwoarang, just take a look what's inside! Maybe there's lots of stuff in there you won't regret looking at." **Hwoarang was caught up in this desicion. He wanted to look at it so bad, but he was also afraid she would get extremely ticked off. He's seen that before, and it isn't pretty...

_"UGH! Okay. I'll listen to both of you just to shut you UP! I'll see what's inside, but then I'll give it back before she notices."_

**"What?! You're just listening to what Mr. Bad boy is saying over here!"**

**"That's because he is a bad boy...not Mr. Goody goody..."**Hwoarang sighed.

_"Oh well. I'm taking it home anyway..."_ he slung it over one shoulder and walked back to his house.

--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--

"Okay, let's see what's in here." Hwoarang dug through the bag. It was fairly organized. Books and journals for school-work were in order while untensils such as pencils, pens etc. were kept safe in a pouch by the rest of her stuff. "Everything is-" then he noticed a little blue book with the title, _Asuka's Diary._

**"Haha! Jackpot! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" **

**"Hush up! He will not read it! There's personal stuff in there! There's a reason diaries are private, personal and SECRET!" **the gentle voice rasied its tone, then cleared its throat. **"I repeat, Hwoarang...secret!"**

_"But...but I wanna know what she thinks! There may even be a little dirt on people..."_ he had an evil grin plastered on his face.

**"Oh...I can't watch this."**

**"Psh...I can!"** The bad voice took over. **"Now turn the page and let's see what's so secret!" **Hwoarang did so and turned the page. The first page was an intro;

_This is my, Asuka Kazama, diary. That means whoever you are, KEEP OUT! Or I'll kick your sorry butt! Now, on with my deepest, most intermost secrets..._Hwoarang felt a guilty when he came across 'deepest' and 'intermost'.

**"Aw begginers guilt. Get over it!"** he nearly yelled. But there was more on that page.

_And that means especially you two, Jin and Hwoarang! Read this and as soon as I find out, you two go down..._Next to that sentence, she drew what seems to be an angry face. Hwoarang turned the page. The title was Xiaoyu.

_Dear Diary, journal, whatever...most of these entries won't be like any regular diary, journal or whatever... instead, I'm gonna use this thing to reflect on what I think...and yes to spill my secrets because it's kinda hard to trust a lot of people. My only realfriends are Xiaoyu and Julia. Speaking of Xiao, this first one is on her. _

_Sure Xiaoyu is one of my best friends, but sometimes, she can be a little pushy and annoying. Sometimes even irritating. But then again, that's what makes her Xiaoyu and I can't really change that. I also bet you're wondering how she's one of my best friends. Well, during the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5, everyone was sorta snobbing me. I thought it would be a bad experience, until she was the first one to talk to me. Then Julia, and so on... Let's see what else. Oh right. One thing about so annoying about Xiaoyu is her crush on Jin. Most of the time it drives me and Julia CRAZY! She always stares at him, and turns red every time his name is mentioned, and can't find the right words almost every time they engage in a conversation! UGH. But I know them. Eventually, they'll be together...Uh oh. GTG, uncle's calling... X3 Asuka _

**"Wow...that's deep" **the inner-Hwoarang commented.

**"Yup..."** interrupted the good one.

**"Wait a minute, we thought you left!" **both Hwoarang and his concience were surprised at this.

**"Well...ya I left. But this does seem interesting."**

**"Ya, welcome to the club..."**

**"Just...hurry! I feel so terrible!"**Hwoarang then turned the page and the next entry was about her other close friend, Julia.

_Dear Diary (yup, I've decided this is more of a diary then a journal or anything else :)), For this entry, I'm sure you've figured out, that it's about my other best friend, Julia Chang. _

_As my "other" best friend, she also helps me with whatever. Just like Xiaoyu. But also just like Xiaoyu, she can be irritating sometimes with her habbits and what not. And not to mention -no offense Julia- but she can be a tree hugger. Last week when we passed by a bunch of worker guys cutting down trees, she went over there and personally asked them what they were doing. They told her it's for a mall and she was like, "You're cutting down trees, our source of oxygen, for a worthless shopping mall?". I was a little taken back at what she said too. Then those weirdos told her to back off. Of course, she said no so they were about to 'beat her up' when-you've guessed it, she beat them up instead. Then we left...Well, that's all I have to say. X3 Asuka!!_

**"Haha!! Tree-hugger!" **that annoying voice started laughing a laugh similar to Bryan's. Ew, right? Anyway, Hwoarang kept going.** "HAHAHA!"**

_Dear Diary, today, I'll be talking about those Williams sister-Anna and Nina. Oh yeah, and Steve. First of all, I don't understand why those two sister always fight! Sure their father died and they blamed it on eachother ya, ya, ya...but I don't understand how they kept that up for years! No, decades! How old are they now? No, don't answer that...And they always try to kill! Not knock eachother out! What's up with that? ...No don't answer that either..._

_Now on to Steve. I cannot belive he's Nina's son. How did that even happen? I mean, she must have been 4 years old when she had him! Ewww... :P. I'm mentally scarred now...Anyway, I can't belive at first I thought he was cute...but...not anymore...I mean, okay so he still is, but he's only my friend. _For a second there, Hwoarang felt a wave of jealousy knock him over and catch him off guard.

**"Oooooh! Jealous?"**the voice teased in an annoying fashion. Hwoarang ignored this and read on.

_And now I'm even more traumatized than seconds ago. But back to the sisters. One more little stunt and I'll put them both in the hospital! ...Okay maybe that is a little far, but I am fed up with their constant bickering and fighting! As I'm sure everyone is as well. Anyway, I really have nothing else to say...:D X3 Asuka_

**"Ya, you were so jealous..."**the bad side said in a singy-song voice. Hwoarang shook his head, without denying it, and turned the page. But just as he did so, the doorbell rang. He quickly got up and opened the door unaware he still had the diary in his hands. When he opened the door, there stood Jin.

"What do you want?" he thought of something quick.

"Well, I came here to tell you something..." then he noticed the familiar blue book in his hand. "But I see you have my cousin's diary and...reading it..."

"OKAY! I admit it! I was, but please don't-"

"Hey, chill out. I've been trying to get to that for a while. She says it says "stuff" about me and I'm kinda scared..." he started.

"So, you're not gonna tell?" he asked to make sure.

"Nah. Besides, the only way she'll find out is if she barges through that door and finds us reading it." they both walked to the table and turned the page. "Oh my gosh, this one's about me..." they started reading.

_Hey Diary...thingy...I'm writting about my messed up cousin, Jin. Why? Well, there's a lot to say oh him. First, let's start with the negatives. Yup, I'm so mean... Anyway, I'm his cousin which gives me the liscence to bug the crap out of him. And it's FUN! I get to know his deepest secrets, like I was one of the first to find out he had the devil gene...Creepy huh? I'm just glad I don't have it. After all, it does run in the family. Let's see what else about Jin is so...deep._

_Oh yes, the fact that he hates that guy, Hwoarang...I don't get it though. How they started fighting and what not. And I never really got into detail on that, mostly because he refuses to say anything further on that. But all I know is they hate eachother. Good enough? Works for me... Last thing about Mr. deep-secret-person-who-shuts-out-everyone-out-of-his-life, is his crush on Xiaoyu. HAHAHA! I know right? He doesn't seem like the person who is interested in girls like Xiao. But it's OBVIOUS he likes her like that. _

_Here are my reasons/proof. I catch him staring at her most of the time, especially during training. Whenever I bring her up in a conversation, he leaves saying he has 'stuff' to do. Whenever I tell him "You like her, don't you?", he turns all red and tells me to leave. If I don't, he pushes me out the nearest exit. I bet he talks about her to his friends. AND FINALLY! Whenever he talks to her, he finds it hard to say complete sentences. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JK, I'm not that bad. I actually encourage it. They look cute together. Oh well, eventually... X3 Asuka_

After that entry, Jin was wide-eyed. "Oh!" Hwoarang piped up. "I always knew you thought of her that way." he smiled his freaky smile. "Oh, and you can't deny it now..."

"Fine." Jin sighed knowing there really was no way he could get out of this. "She's right. But what can I do?"

"Dude you're so stupid." Hwoarang looked up. "She's totally into you...you just have to make the first move." Jin sighed once more and told him to turn the page.

"HA! This one's about you!" he laughed and rubbed it in his face.

_Dear Diary...This one's about Jin's number one enemy. You've guessed it, Hwoarang. Now let's see...first of all, is it just the fact that his master Baek is so protective/strict, or is he really so stubborn? Almost everytime I ride my bike out, I see them two somewhere -coughcdarkalleycough- and Baek is always scolding him for something he's done wrong. Wow... That kinda reminds me of Jin again. In elementary, I saw him flirting with this girl. Then, I see Xiaoyu all ticked off. She goes up to him, gives the girl a dirty look then walks away talking to Jin. Cute! Well, for me it was._

_Back on subject. Only Xiaoyu, Julia and my diary know this, but I find him kinda cute. Yep, more than Steve. And yes the kind of cute Xiaoyu thinks of Jin. Julia thinks I have a crush on him...oh my gosh, do I? ...Okay, I never meant this to get mushy, but he can be kinda sweet when he loosens up...really nice to me...and he has a smile that makes me go weak at the knees... I don't see why Jin hates him so much. Yes, I've tried talking to him before, it turned out pretty well I suppose, but then stupid uncle had to call me just to say, "It's your turn to do the dishes when we get home..." then after that, grandpa said training's over for that day._

_Okay. At this time I've pretty much accepted that maybe I do have a crush on him. But I don't think it matters anymore... :( Oh well. See ya next time! X3 Asuka :D_

--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--X3--

"Uncle?" Asuka called from downstairs. She and Xiaoyu have been downstairs at the Kazama residence. After a few seconds, she heard a muffled,

"What?"

"Have you seen Jin? I think he has my backpack!" she looked around once more to make sure it really wasn't with her at the time.

"He's at Hwoarang's house...I think." he answered back.

"Okay! Then I'll be over there!" she grabbed a jacket and started her way out the door.

"Wait Asuka," Xiaoyu stopped her. "Why is it so important? I mean, it's just school stuff."

"Xiao...it has my diary in it..." she explained hoping Xiaoyu would understand her dilema. Her face fell and they rushed out the door. "Oh, and it has stuff about you...and Jin...Not to mention my DEEPEST secrets!!"

"What?!" the Chinese girl was surprised. Sure it was obvious she liked him, but she never wanted him to find that out.

"Yes! So let's go so we can get it back...unless they already read that..." she lost a little hope there for a sec. Sprinting out the door, they got there in about 5-10 minutes. They didn't live that far from Hwoarang anyway.

_'BANG!' 'BANG!' 'BANG!' _Asuka knocked, no, pounded on the front door. Standing next to her was a very worried and anxious Xiaoyu.

"Ummmm...who's that?" Jin asked scared for a moment. "What if that's Asuka?!" Hwoarang froze up.

"Um, Asuka?" Xiaoyu pointed to the lock. "It's...not locked." Asuka felt really stupid.

"Oh..." she twisted the door knob and it slowly creeked open. "I knew that." When she barged into the house, she saw her backpack lying on the couch by the television looking un-touched. But when she turned to the two boys, she saw a familiar little book in their hands. She walked over to them and the cowered even more with every step she took.

"Okay, this isn't what it looks like," Jin started.

"Then what?!" she was starting to lose her calm.

"Okay...I didn't do it!" her cousin put his hands up in defense.

"Then who was it?!"

"Him!" he pointed to his rival.

"Okay..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. "How much of it did you read?" her voice got softer.

"Umm...the ones about Xiaoyu, Julia, Nina, Anna, Steve, Jin, and me..." they all watched as her face flushed a deep crimson color. Then, her open hands turned into fists as she walked towards them. Hwoarang stood up and backed up occasionally tripping over stuff on the floor. Jin stood up and headed for the door when Xiaoyu stopped him.

"Hey, did you happen to read anything that said anything about me?" she asked innocently.

"Heh..." he nervously laughed. "Ya."

"But-" but before she could ask what she was going to ask, he cut her off grabbing her by the shoulders and catching her lips with his. Breaking the kiss after about five seconds, he spoke up.

"Does that answer your question?" she nodded slowly and he ran out the door. "Great, see ya tomorrow." she sighed and fell onto the couch. Hwoarang saw that and took it as an idea. Since he was cornered (at his own house), he really had no choice.

"You little-mph!" but like Jin, he stopped her by doing the same thing. She loosened up after a while, but unfortunately for her, he pulled away leaving her speechless.

"Okay, I have to go!" he ran out the door. Asuka raised an eyebrow considering the fact that this was _his_ house. But still speechless, she turned to Xiaoyu who was still on the couch in the same state as her friend.

"Well, I'm...g-going back...to my house...y-you comming?" Asuka gathered her stuff and grabbed her backpack.

"Uh huh..." And they headed out the door.

* * *

Wow, this story was long...The idea popped into my head in the middle of my previous story, "A Lot Can Change in a Year" and I just had to write it down! And once again, if you feel offended that I wrote this because you wrote something like this before, just say so...Anyway, tell me what you think!

-Black5Belt


End file.
